Broken Road
by rockstarhobbit
Summary: COMPLETED. CharlieClaire fluff. How does being separated affect Charlie and Claire? And now that they are reunited, how long until torn apart once more?
1. Broken Road

**Broken Road**

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything, just the plot. The song belongs to Rascal Flatts… and they ROCK!!!

Summary: Charlie/Claire fluff. How does being separated affect Charlie and Claire? Two-parter for now. Charlie centric chapter.

A/n: I love Rascal Flatts, they're my favorite band. I was listening to this song on the radio and just went awwww… how Charlie/Claireish! Then I went on this one website and this other song on the CD is like so Claire… so… I hope you like it! :D It has nothing to do with my other fic. It is Post- All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Broken Road"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sitting there. Fire illuminating everything around me. There wasn't much to do around here after dark, especially when half the camp thought I was brain dead. Kinda loony when I think about it. There was just nothing to really talk about, or any reason to talk. So I didn't. People found that odd.

My stare was pointed directly at the fire, and I stared intently. The fire seemed welcoming in a way. It was warm, and it was bright. I can't remember why these two things are so appealing, but they just were. Thoughts began to fly around my mind like they did a lot at night.

I felt someone wrap a blanket around my shoulders. I didn't move. I knew I was just fueling the fire by not responding, but there was no point.

The island hated me. They hated me. They took away the only thing that I really had on this ruddy island, the only connection I had (if any) to home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road"  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

My stare focused on the fire again, but not only on the fire, but beyond it. My mind wandered. And when one is stuck on an island, all alone with no one to talk to, one's thoughts wander to the past, the only solace I really had left anymore, and it wasn't the greatest one.

I was thirteen and out on my first date. Her name was Amelia, and she was pretty. She had flowing brown hair that was pulled back into a bun and blue eyes that reflected the light so wonderfully. But all that beauty came with a price. She talked a lot. I listened, but after the night of dinner and walking around the park, I had heard enough. I know if I would have paid attention to every word she said I would have known her life story and more. The next day, I was about to let her down easily, when she just kissed some other guy, right in front of me.

Even though I didn't like her that much, it still hurt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Then there was Christina. She was a lot like Claire with her blonde hair and blue eyes. We were great friends all through primary school and started dating when I was fifteen. She was great. Everything I was looking for in a girl; sweet, smart, pretty, outgoing and a best friend. Those times were great. It may have been that I was more mature or something, but our relationship lasted all through high school.

And then the inevitable happened. Graduation. We went our separate ways and she called me a month after she moved away saying that she couldn't do the long-distance-relationship, and that it was great while it lasted, and that she hoped we could still be friends. I never saw her after that summer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was snapped out of my reprise of the past by people talking around me. I stared at the fire and listened closely. I could hear every word they were saying:

"He's not the same Charlie," said someone, who sounded an awful lot like Hurley. "He just sits there, doing nothing, looking at the fire. And it is just a little creepy."

"I noticed it too," said someone like Kate. I chuckled to myself. I knew exactly what they were thinking. "Jack, you're a doctor, what's wrong with him?"

I heard someone laugh hollowly. "I'm not that kind of a doctor Kate, and there is something wrong, I just know it, but the question is what."

"Well who the hell knows what that mad man Ethan did to him. He could have done something. But we have no idea because Charlie isn't talking. Hasn't talked since that night."

There was some silence. "Would it be possible if there was some brain damage?" asked Kate. "I mean we don't know how long he was hanging there, and he wasn't breathing when he was cut down."

Jack cut in. "Lack of oxygen could have done something. I've seen it before."

Silence. The conversation ceased. Until Hurley spoke, "Or he could be heartbroken."

"What?" asked Kate and Jack at the same time.

"Did you ever see the way him and Claire were always together, doing everything together. Didn't you see the way Charlie would look at her? Now I'm no doctor, but I think that the fact that he has no clue what happened to him, and that Claire isn't here is really getting to him."

I didn't hear anything more. Maybe Hurley was right. Maybe I was missing Claire. Yes, I was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you"  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

If there was anymore to that conversation, I didn't hear it. I went back to thinking. Hurley was right. And I didn't need Hurley to tell me that. They had taken Claire. I didn't know who they were, but they had ruined the only thing I had going for me on the island.

Maybe I could have done something if I only could have remembered what happened. Maybe I did try to do something; maybe that was why I couldn't remember what happened. Maybe I was going crazy.

But I knew one thing, I did like Claire. She was perfect. Always optimistic, even though she was pregnant, and on a deserted island with absolutely no hope of getting rescued. She probably was still optimistic while she was gone. Maybe she was missing me like I was obviously missing her.

"And maybe she's dead."

I heard that spoken, not in my head. I spun around, trying to figure out where it had come from. Claire wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. She wasn't dead, I knew she wasn't. It was then that I decided that I had to do something. I heard talk. Locke and Boone had gone missing too, while they were looking for Claire… or me, but that didn't matter.

I stood up. It took a while for me to get adjusted, my eyes were so used to gazing into the flames of the fire, that looking around hurt my eyes.

"Charlie?" asked Hurley coming up to me. "Charlie, where are you going? I haven't seen you move in the longest time."

I ignored him and continued walking when someone grabbed me from behind and stopped me from moving.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true"  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Charlie, where are you going?" I heard Jack ask from behind me. I struggled against his firm grip. "Charlie, you can't go out there!"

I stopped struggling and he turned me around. I could feel anger showing up in my eyes, he was going to try and stop me. I needed to find Claire before it was too late!

A few angry breaths escaped me before I turned around and started heading back into the jungle, only to be stopped by Jack again.

"Charlie, you can't go out there. We already lost three people out there; we can't take the loss of another person, especially you Charlie." Maybe he was just looking out for me, but he didn't get it.

"Especially me?" I snapped angrily. I think I took both of them aback. It felt good to talk; I hadn't talked in such a long time. "Especially me? The me that you all think is loony? The me that you had to save from a bloody tree? The me who is brain dead or heart broken or whatever you think I am! Claire's out there! Boone and Locke! They're out there too, and you're all here sitting on your arses doing absolutely nothing about it!"

Neither of them said anything and I could see thoughts racing through their minds. "Charlie, it's dark out, we can't do anything, or we'll get lost too!" said Hurley.

Jack still said nothing. Taking my chances, I pulled my arm out from his grasp and punched him hard across the face. I didn't know what I was thinking, I was acting on impulse. Jack let go of me and I bolted. I didn't care that it was dark. I didn't care that I would probably get lost. I just had to find Claire before something bad happened.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I ran into the jungle. I didn't know where I was going, which way was the way back to camp or anything. All that I knew was that I had this feeling inside of me, and I was following it. Claire was out there somewhere, and the island wasn't that big, she was here somewhere, and they weren't going to get anything done just sitting around.

I stopped and took a few deep breaths. I was getting tired quickly. I hadn't eaten in a while, and I was starting to feel it now. Putting all my weight on the tree, I closed my eyes. And my mind drifted off to the past once more.

Driveshaft had just gotten off of the ground and we were starting to get a following. Especially a female following. Girls professing their undying love to us, and none of us knew how to take it. Absolutely none of us. That was when I met Julie. She was a spunky ball of energy that was for sure. She followed us everywhere, almost stalker like, and when she finally got the chance to meet us (she had found her way backstage somehow) I got to know her, and we weren't quite as different as I originally thought.

But she was just another speed bump on the road to stardom. Once we got the record contract she stopped coming to shows, stopped talking to me. She stopped as soon as the members of Driveshaft became Rock Gods, if we ever were even considered that.

I heard a rustling and it reminded me that Claire was out there and that I had to find her. I didn't know what I would do if she were to die. I would never forgive myself. I shouldn't have sent Ethan to get Jack, I should have helped her along, then she never would have been taken. The last thing I remember was Claire thinking she was going into labor and telling Ethan… Ethan.

If I ever see him again I was going to kill him with my bare hands, especially if he did something to Claire!

I heard more rustling. "Charlie!" I heard someone calling my name. Quickly I got up. I was still exhausted. But why had they come after me? I was just Charlie, the Charlie that didn't matter. All that mattered anymore was finding Claire. Claire first, then Locke and Boone. They were fine, they weren't days away from giving birth, they had each other. Thanks to me, Claire was alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you"  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I got up, my pace quickening. I had another feeling deep down inside that somewhere inside of me, I knew where Claire was. I knew where she was, and as long as I followed that feeling, I would find her.

The light of the full moon lead my way as I walked on a path. I had found the path now, and was no longer simply wandering through the jungle. That was when I came to a fork. One way went left, the other went right.

Left or right? I closed my eyes trying to feel something. There had to have been something there. Where was the feeling that I had been following the entire way here? I couldn't feel it. Left or right?

My breath came out in an uneven rhythm as I thought. One way must lead to Claire, but which one was it. One led to nothing, to the past. That one led to the past that I was trying to escape. The other lead to everything I held dear on this bloody island. It lead to the future, it lead to Claire.

Without any more hesitation, I turned left and headed down that path.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you"  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/n:** Okay, maybe it will be more than two parts, but I think I started a long term one here. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think, anything I could fix or even ideas for the rest because I had two parts planned, but it could very well get longer.

Thanks for reading, now please review. :D


	2. The Day Before You

**Broken Road**

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything, just the plot. The song belongs to Rascal Flatts… and they ROCK!!!

Summary: Charlie/Claire fluff. How does being separated affect Charlie and Claire? Two-parter for now. Claire-centric

A/n: Another Rascal Flatts song. Jay DeMarcus (song writer and bassist of RF) described it as Broken Road part II… and I really like this song. I hope you like it :D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**The Day Before You"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Black. It was everywhere. The color of the walls, the color of the floor, the color of the area inches from my face. I knew I wouldn't be able to see my hand in front of my face… that was if I could have. At the moment, my hands were tied quite tightly behind my back.

I sighed. It was no use. It was no use trying to do anything. Even if I could have gotten free, by now my wrists were so raw I wouldn't have been able to do much of anything. Then there was the simple fact that I was bound to go into labor any second.

The odds definitely were not in my favor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_I had all but given up  
On finding the one that I could fall into  
On the day before you"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I heard a door open and a cool draft came in, blowing my face. It felt good. My face was covered in sweat. Footsteps. I heard them, getting louder, when a sudden wrench of pain shot through me. Not now. Now was a bad time. Bad bad time.

I let a slight scream out and I heard someone laugh. Someone else was here with me. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head. I seethed. I heard more laughing. Then I felt the tight tenseness of the blindfold fall off and I was still surrounded by darkness. The only light was that of a single candle that was being raised up.

There was a man standing there. And it wasn't who I wanted it to be. It wasn't Charlie. Then it hit me.

Charlie was dead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_I was ready to settle for  
Less than love and not much more  
There was no such thing as a dream come true  
Oh, but that was on the day before you_"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I felt the pain shoot through me again as my eyes met with the man. He looked a bit familiar, but I couldn't place him. Then it hit me. Ethan. That was bad.

"You're ready Claire…" he said eerily, creeping me out just a bit. Okay, I lied. It was really creepy.

"R-r-ready for what?" I asked.

"You know what…" he said, the light of the candle making him seem more menacing than he actually was. I played at my bonds, trying to get them loose with no such luck, it only burned more. My hair was plastered onto my face.

I felt a pair of rough hands pick me up quite brutally. They were scratchy, and seemed to be cutting me worse than the ropes.

"Take her…" Ethan said quickly, and before I could comprehend what was happening, I was being lifted harshly off the ground and being carried away. If it weren't for the fact that I was in going into labor, I would have been kicking and screaming, but it wasn't a good idea. So I didn't.

I didn't know anything. I didn't do anything. All I could do was try to stay as still as possible as this big brute carried me through this labyrinth like thing… that I must have been in. I was all alone. He had killed Charlie. I had nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
The day before you"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The man (or thing, I wasn't sure what it was), dropped me on a stone hard bed, not caring that the baby could have been seriously injured. I looked around. This place was better lit, but not by much, and the darkness of night didn't help at all either.

A sob racked my body as a woman walked in and chuckled. "Feisty, isn't she?" she said coolly. I glared at her, then my attention went back over towards Ethan and the gargantuan man standing next to him.

He nodded. "Nearly killed me when I hung her little boyfriend up in the tree." I snapped.

"YOU BLOODY ARSE!!!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping to attract the attention of someone nearby. "What did he ever do to you… why the hell did you have to kill him? He never did anything wrong!" Tears were streaming down my face mixing with the sweat.

The three other occupants of the room shrieked with laughter. "This will not do. Stanley…" the woman said.

I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head before everything plunged into darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_In your eyes I see forever  
And it makes me wish that my life never knew  
The day before you"  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The blackness faded into a light bluish color if that was possible. I was spinning in some kind of portal or something and it was making me dizzy, so I shut my eyes. I wish I knew what was going on. Nothing was making any sense anymore.

Once the feeling of the spinning stopped, I left my eyes closed. That was until I heard a voice.

"Claire? Claire… where are you?" I opened my eyes. And looked around. I wasn't spinning around, but now I was in a crowded mall. People were everywhere. I looked down… the ever present and familiar bulge was no long there. I was getting scared now.

"Claire?"

"CHARLIE!?" I shouted, the first name that came to mind. I felt someone come up behind me and put his hands over my eyes.

"Guess who…" they said. I chuckled. The only person to ever do that was… Thomas.

I pried the hands off of me and spun around to be taken up in a kiss. It was definitely Thomas. What was he doing here? Then again, what was I doing in a mall?

"I love you Claire…" he said as he broke away. I smiled slightly, remembering how he had left me as soon as he found out that I was pregnant.

Before I could keep myself from doing anything I felt myself say, "I love you too… now we need something for mum for Christmas…"

Christmas? I felt like I was in an episode of the Twilight Zone. I felt so out of it.

"How about… a coffin…"

I slapped him. "That wasn't funny!"

"I was kidding," he said, smiling. His smile always seemed to make me melt. "How about… pots and pans, she always needs new things to be beating me around the head with."

I chuckled before I felt myself being pulled back. It was like one of those out of body experiences. I saw myself down there, but how could I… I was right here. Everything faded into blackness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Oh, but heaven knows those years without you  
Were shaping my heart for the day that I found you  
And if you're the reason for all that I've been through  
Then I'm thankful for the day before you"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When it was light again, I was on the plane. I wasn't too far from Charlie, but I didn't know who Charlie was at that moment. I saw him get up from his seat and head towards the bathroom, passing right past me. I wanted to call out to him but I couldn't.

I seemed to be stuck in memories. I looked down to see the bulge there. It was a bit of a comfort. Who knows what happened to my baby. Who knows what is happening to my baby. I needed to get out of here.

I looked around. This was right before the plane crashed. I remember it because it was so quiet. So eerily silent. I had a row to myself, no one wanted to go near the pregnant girl, ya know? I sighed. What had I done the entire plane ride, other than just sit there and look around? The answer was nothing. I had done nothing.

Then the turbulence hit. And the force of being pulled back into my seat as the plane went into a nose dive and the back end of the plane went flying off. Charlie was no where to be found. Where was he?

My breathing quickened as everything went black once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
The day before you"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was on the island. My hands were tied tightly behind my back, and Charlie was right there next to me. I breathed a sigh of relief. When suddenly were we stopped. Ethan smiled evilly and looked between the two of us.

"Time to get rid of some unneeded baggage," he said, his gaze resting on Charlie.

If I could have I would have hit him. But that meant that he was going to be let go. He was going to be safe.

"There was never any need for you Charlie, and I really don't want to do this… what am I saying… of course I do…"

Keeping an eye on Charlie, he quickly attached my bonds to a nearby tree so I couldn't run away. Damn it. Charlie tried to run, but it didn't help. The smile never disappeared off of Ethan's face as Charlie fought to get away from him. This wasn't happening again. I had to live through it once, and now I had to go through it again.

I sobbed. "Ethan, just let him go!" I pleaded.

He laughed. "And what? Let everyone know where we were, where we are going… can't afford to let that happen." He stated simply.

I hated him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_The day before you  
Was the last day that I ever lived alone  
And I'm never going back  
I'm never going back"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie stopped struggling when Ethan hit him quite hardly. "Charlie…" I sobbed, but he didn't hear me. I looked into his eyes one last time before Ethan pulled a blindfold over them, and more tears sprang to my eyes.

I tried so hard to get free, but I couldn't. Why was he doing this? Why did he have to kill him? More sobs coursed through me.

He found a thick vine hanging from the tree that I was attached to, and smiled (if possible) even more menacingly. Ethan detached some of it and began wrapping it around Charlie's neck. And I was right there.

"CHARLIE!!" I shouted, trying to get him to move, but he wouldn't. He seemed to have given up. He didn't seem like a person who would give up. But he had. I sniffled. Quickly, tugging on the other side of the vine, Charlie choked as he was lifted off the ground.

I gave up too. "Charlie… don't die… please… please don't die…" I sobbed quickly before my world turned to darkness when Ethan put a blindfold over my eyes. It still couldn't stop the tears. If I could, I would kill him. He did that purposely. I hated him more than ever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
The day before you"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

My head hurt so much and I seethed loudly in pain as my eyes opened.

"Claire. Oh your alive Claire," I heard someone say. It sounded a lot like Charlie. Had I died? I had to have if Charlie was there.

He gripped my hand. "I thought you had died." It took a few seconds before my eyes refocused and I found myself looking right at Charlie.

"I thought the same about you." I said weakly.

A sharp pain went through my stomach area. I looked down and saw that the bulge was gone, as were the other three and I was bleeding quite profusely.

"Charlie, am I dying?" I asked.

"I don't know love… I don't know…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: I hope you liked it. It was so sweet. I am such a Charlie/Claire freak. And I hated my portrayal of what happened. It made me sad. I will write a third part to this… but y'all may not like it, and if you don't… shrugs Thanks to my reviewers:

Harper's Pixie – Thanks for being the first reviewer. :D :D I really like Rascal Flatts, they're my favorite band… and they're the sweetest three guys I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. If I can find songs… the entire story will be Rascal Flatts… and there are over 33 RF songs out there, so it shouldn't be too much trouble. :D

Vilandra4 – Thanks :D

suspencer – Muchas gracias!

szhismine – Uh…como se dice… thanks en German? Oh.. Danka!

frodosam4ever – working on it…

orange-tide – I love you Ali… haha… reviewing a Lost story and rambling about the OC. I just find that so hysterical and pathetically enough, very Ali like. HAHA!!!

Tori – Poor Charlie. I love torturing my favoritest characters. Haha!

MetChick01 – Awwww… thanks. :D

The Pirate Illusionist – Rascal Flatts kicks ass!!


	3. I Can Love You

**Broken Road**

Rating: PG-13 (changed because this is horrible)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything, just the plot. This song belongs to Gary Allan… and I really like it.

Summary: Charlie/Claire fluff. How does being separated affect Charlie and Claire? Two-parter for now. Claire-centric

A/n: I said that I would write a third part to this…and this is it. My goal is to write this without sobbing uncontrollably… but I probably will. Haha! This is from Charlie's POV. And this is the end. I won't write anymore. The beginning is in short spurts, but hopefully the spurts between the lyrics will become longer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**I Can Love You"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The path seemed to go on forever. I was almost unsure that I was going the right way. A large cloud was overhead, blocking out all light, and I was literally stumbling around in the dark. But I couldn't lose hope. I couldn't afford to lose hope.

Loss of hope was the worst thing that could happen. Once hope was lost, there was nothing.

I continued trudging on, tripping over rocks and such falling to the ground. But I didn't give up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_I can't stop your heart from breaking,  
Can't make right mistakes we've made,  
Can't dry your crying eyes,  
For my little angels sake"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

What seemed like forever later, the moon came back out. I could see in front of me, and remarkably, I had stayed on the path, never wavered from it. The thought bought a weak smile to my face.

My energy was fading quickly. I moved slower and slower, but I never stopped. I should have waited until the sun rose, but I had a feeling that it was going to be too late.

Then I saw it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_I can't make the sun keep smiling,  
Or blow away the clouds,   
There's some things in this old world girl,  
I can't do nothing bout"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A large tree house type thing. It was so big. I had a gut feeling that Claire was in there somewhere. Somewhere there. I wasn't sure at all anymore. I stopped and just looked around. I had no clue where I was. Now I wished that it would have been light out. Not knowing anything, I just continued moving.

Then I stopped quickly. I heard muffled voices coming this way. Quickly, I ran behind a door and ducked down. Getting caught now would do me no good.

I didn't know how long I was on the ground until the voices reached me. I heard a baby crying and a woman talking in French. It was the transmission lady. The French lady who had been here sixteen years. Sayid was right, she was alive. I held my breath as they passed. I didn't know how many people there were, all I knew was that I was terrified. Was Claire with them? Was the baby Claire's? I do think it was her's. Oh god, this was really bad.

The voices passed, and I stayed on the ground for sometime until I was totally sure that they were all gone. I got up slowly and peered out of the door, which was open just a crack. The coast seemed clear. I opened the door the rest of the way and walked out. Now to try and find Claire. I needed her so badly it wasn't funny. Maybe I was still just telling myself lies, maybe she wasn't in this above ground catacomb.

"And maybe she's dead…" I heard the voice again. I stopped abruptly and looked around. Whoever or whatever the bloody hell that was was starting to creep me out, just a little bit. I picked up the pace. "Claire?" I shouted. I got no response. "Claire?" Still nothing. I made my way around, opening doors every now and then.

Then I opened one specific door and my heart nearly stopped. I rushed in. Claire was lying on a piece of stone, seemingly dead. I felt the burn of tears reaching my eyes until she began shaking. She wasn't dead. Oh thank God she wasn't dead.

That was when I noticed the blood gushing from her mid-section. Shit. This was really really bad. I nearly deteriorated.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_But I can love you,  
Like I've always done,  
And when the hard times come a knocking,  
Honey you won't ever see me run,  
I won't leave you,  
When you need a friend"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was shaky as I walked over to her and lifted her shirt up slightly, and saw a deep cut that was bleeding quite nicely. It made me feel sick. Who the hell would do something like this? I looked around the room quickly for something to stop the bleeding with and found nothing.

The mess I was previously worsened about a million fold. I took a few staggered breaths trying to calm myself down. Claire was dying and there was nothing I could do. My hand went through my hair as I looked around quicker. There had to be something there.

Suddenly I heard a weak moan and my attention went directly over to Claire. I rushed over.

"Claire… Claire… Claire love…"

She seethed and her eyes opened quickly.

"Claire. Oh you're alive Claire," I said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. I couldn't keep the smile from my face. I looked right at her. She looked back at me.

"I thought you had died," I said, keeping my eyes from the deeply bleeding gash.

"I thought the same about you," she replied weakly. I saw a flash of pain go through her face as she looked down. I looked down to and then looked away.

There were a few moments of silence before… "Charlie, am I dying?"

How was I supposed to answer that? Was she dying? I didn't know. "I don't know love… I don't know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_But I can love you,  
Like I've always done,  
And when the hard times come a knocking,  
Honey you won't ever see me run,  
I won't leave you,  
When you need a friend"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She broke down. "Charlie, don't lie to me, am I dying or not?" she choked through the sobs.

"I really don't know Claire. I don't… I don't know." I said, holding onto her even tighter. There had to be something I could do. But nothing was coming to mind. I let one tear fall before I heard heavy footsteps.

I looked at Claire. She looked back at me. "Run Charlie…" she said simply.

"No!" I said quickly and sharply.

"Charlie, don't be stupid. You'll be in even more trouble if they find you here. I think… I think that he tried to kill you for a reason Charlie, and you somehow survived that. Count your blessings and just leave Charlie, please, for me…"

I shook my head. I wasn't about to leave.

The door shot open. And I looked over at the door. "Well look at what we have here, the heroine back from the dead. This could be fun," he laughed. It was Ethan.

I could feel my blood boiling. "Stanley…" he said.

A big brute of a man stepped into the doorway and headed straight towards me. I felt so small, weak and insignificant. Claire grabbed my hand tightly. This was very very bad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Can't make the bad days that much better,  
Baby than they've ever been,   
But I can love you"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next thing I knew, the big brute had his hands around my neck and my back was against the wall. Claire had no choice but to let go of my hand. I had no choice but to looking into his face, it was all I could see.

The man had a menacing smile that only made me more terrified. Not only was I worried about Claire, but about my own life. What did Ethan mean by "this could be fun"? A shock ran through my body as the man's hands tightened.

"Seem familiar Charlie?" Ethan asked simply. I could feel my oxygen supply cutting out. The man moved and I saw Ethan heading over towards Claire. "Now there are many ways to torture a man. There is torture, which is very messy and very painful. Then there is mental torture. Hurt a loved one." His glance moved over towards Claire.

"You leave her alone," I managed to choke out.

He laughed. "Stanley, put him down…" I felt the grip tighten and oxygen flow back into my lungs and go immediately to my brain. I went to run over to Claire, but the man instead had a tight grip on my hands. My eyes went immediately towards Claire.

"Charlie, why didn't you listen to me?" Claire seethed angrily before she screamed out in pain.

My eyes went down to Ethan who had gotten a pointy object out of his pocket and was sticking Claire with it.

I closed my eyes and looked down at the ground, but it didn't stop the screams of pain from echoing cavernously in my ears. I willed him to stop but he never did.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie…" I heard him say. "You have no faith in me do you?"

I looked up at him and he had an evil smirk on his face. "Why should I bloody well trust you?" I spat angrily.

"I just saved your little girlfriend's life…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Can't hold back the ocean waves,  
Or stop a sinking ship,  
Can't make a mountain move,  
Or tell you how to live"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I didn't know what to say. I looked over at Claire who still looked in pain, but then I noticed the stitches. He had stopped the bleeding. Why did he do that?

I sniffled and looked back at the ground.

"Can't say as much for you…" he said lightly. "Have fun Stanley…"

Before I could realize what was happening, I felt myself being thrown to the cold hard floor. I cried in pain as I felt my arm wrap around my back, being forced into positions that one's body shouldn't be put in.

It burned so much; I just wanted it to stop. But it didn't. I could hear Claire shouting something, but the exact words never reached my ears.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_But I can love you,  
Like I've always done,  
And when the hard times come a knocking,  
Honey you won't ever see me run,  
I won't leave you,  
When you need a friend,  
Can't make the bad days that much better,  
Baby than they've ever been,  
But I can love you,"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The pain never stopped. Stanley had some of the greatest ways of beating the crap out of me. I held back the cries of pain that tried so hard to escape me. Everything seemed to he fading away so quickly.

I knew that I was weak, I knew that I was tired, and I could feel death's grip on me. I couldn't fight back. This guy was about three times my size. He could kill me with one hit, but he seemed to be having a wonderful time drawing it out.

Everything was blocked out. Everything except the pain. I couldn't see Claire, I couldn't hear Claire, but I was thinking about her. Using the thoughts of her to try to stop the horrendous pain.

Then suddenly, it all stopped. I started letting things pour back into me. The first thing I heard was Claire continuously crying my name. I turned my head to look at her, but pain shot through me.

"Claire… listen to me…" I said, keeping my words limited. "I have a feeling that the saying 'third time's a charm' is coming into play here. Just do whatever… whatever you can to get out of her. I lost you once. I can't lose you again."

Ethan laughed. "Awwww how sweet," he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Now that Stanley has gotten his exercise in, it is my turn. "Say goodbye to your little girlfriend Charlie," he smiled.

He was going to kill her. I was in too much pain to move, he knew there was nothing I could do. He was going to make me watch her die.

Then I realized that he was going no where near Claire. He pulled a knife out of his pocket that looked an awful lot like one of Locke's knives and advanced towards me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_And I won't leave you,  
When you need a friend,  
Can't make the bad days that much better,  
Baby than they've ever been"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The last thing I heard before my screaming blocked everything out was Claire pleading with Ethan. I had never felt pain like this before. It burned it seared. It was worse than the outer pain that Stanley caused.

This was permanent. This was deadly. Third time was a charm. I had cheated it twice. This wasn't exactly how I thought it was going to happen. The pain was horrendous. It was like someone was tearing my insides out.

I was too afraid to open my eyes and I felt the tears welling up inside the closed eyelids. My throat was dry and it burned, but screaming was the only way to let the pain out, and it wasn't helping that much. Sure every muscle in my body tensed up. Nothing helped the pain go away.

Nothing would.

The pain made me wish for death, but it never came. I wanted it all to stop, but it didn't.

What seemed like hours later everything stopped as I heard the door slam open. My screaming stopped, but the pain didn't. It was numbing. Everything was silent. I couldn't hear a thing, but I had a feeling that something either really good or really bad was happening.

I felt someone grab me. "Chaaaaarrrrlllliiiieeee…" I heard. It was so long and drawn out. My eyes opened slightly, but closed immediately. It was all too much.

"Chhhaarrrllliiee.."

I didn't respond. I couldn't. The pain… I could still feel it. I felt something hot and wet fall on my face. It was the last thing I remembered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_But I can love you,_

_But I can love you."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/n: **Holy shit, I can't believe that I actually did that. I told you I could do it Ali. There will be a 4th part. I just keep making this longer and longer don't I? Haha. But I'm pretty sure that that will be it. It will be in Claire's POV, and it will probably be a lot harder to write than this chapter was (which was very hard)… and I still can't believe I did that.

For those of you who want to know what happened… all I have to say is "Walking Tall"

Now to thank my wonderful reviewers:

rah rah replica – Hey, most of my friends hate Rascal Flatts, I don't care if you don't like the artist. Thanks for the wonderful review. The artist has really nothing to do with anything… the songs just fit… like the next chapter is a Simple Plan song…

Harper's Pixie –

The Pirate Illusionist – sad enough? I still can't believe I did that.


	4. Meet You There

**Broken Road**

Rating: PG-13 (changed because this is horrible)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything, just the plot. This song belongs to Simple Plan

Summary: CharlieClaire fluff. How does being separated affect Charlie and Claire? And now that they are reunited, how long until torn apart once more?

A/n: I said that I would finish this up, and the ending isn't very nice, and it was super hard to write, but I think I have it… I skipped a little bit, and this picks up right before Charlie is killed… OOPS!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Meet You There"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Claire… listen to me…" his voice was shaky, yet so determined. "I have a feeling that the saying 'third time's a charm' is coming into play here. Just do whatever… whatever you can to get out of her. I lost you once. I can't lose you again."

Tears fell. I couldn't stop them. He was giving up. He couldn't give up. This was like some sort of nightmare come true, some loony version of the Twilight Zone. I nodded, but I knew that it was a lie. I could barely move.

"Awwww how sweet," Ethan said, causing my attention to shift over towards him. I stared at him with the utmost hatred on my face. He had already taken my baby, and put me through hell. If he did anything more I would kill him with my… bare hands. Yet there was the issue that I was in so much pain that I couldn't move.

"Now that Stanley has gotten his exercise in, it is my turn. Say goodbye to your little girlfriend Charlie."

My eyes flashed over at Charlie who looked terrifiedly at me. Our eyes connected, and a slight bit of relief washed over me, but it didn't last long. I went back to looking at Ethan, was he really going to kill me? Why else would he say that? The panic had returned.

Immediately, my eyes closed, not wanting to see my impending doom, but curiosity took over me and I opened them. My heart nearly stopped.

He had a knife, and he wasn't heading towards me. He was heading for Charlie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Now you're gone,  
I wonder why  
You left me here,  
I think about it on, and on,  
and on, and on, and on, again.  
I know you're never coming back,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I'm waiting to hear from you.."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ethan…" I said, pleading with him. I hoped that it would work, but a part of me began doubting from the get go. "Ethan, what are you doing? Wh…why… Why are you doing this?"

Nothing was working. Ethan didn't even look at me. He was out for blood. "Ethan… don't do this. What are you going to get out of it… NOTHING ETHAN…"

I was cut off by Charlie screaming. My eyes had automatically followed Ethan over to Charlie, and they immediately closed when I realized what he as doing. But I couldn't get the picture out of my head. He was trying to kill him, in the most painful possible way ever.

I couldn't block it out. Charlie's screams made everything worse. Even with my eyes closed, my mind still painted a vibrantly horrid picture in my head. Why was Ethan doing this?

It didn't seem to stop. Charlie's screaming never ceased, it echoed seamlessly through the room and through me. I began sobbing, trying to concentrate more on that than anything else. The picture never erased itself, the screaming never stopped.

"STOP!!!" I shouted through my sobs into the rock hard thing I was laying on. "STOP!!!"

More shouting added in when suddenly the room became quiet except for Charlie's unsteady and shallow breathing along with the sobs coming from me. Had he listened to me?

Had my trying to block it all out actually worked? Had I mentally transferred myself to another place? I wish I could have, but I didn't. Someone else was there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Until I do,  
You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come.."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

My body was shaking something horribly, but a hand on my shoulder stopped it all. It wasn't rough, it wasn't forceful. It seemed to be there as more of a comfort than anything. "Stop…" I whispered, still sobbing.

The hand moved and slowly turned me over. I looked right into Jack's face. "Claire…" he said, sitting me up. "Claire… what happened…"

He may have said something more, but I didn't hear him. My eyes were locked on Charlie. He was bleeding, a lot, and he looked… he looked like he was dead. Not caring that every muscle in me ached as I moved, I moved past Jack straight towards Charlie.

I shook him. "Charlie," I said simply, my throat sore from screaming. I didn't get much of a response. His eyes opened a tiny bit before they closed again. He was giving up. I wouldn't let him.

I shook him some more. "Charlie!"

This time I got nothing. I tried again.

"CHARLIE!! STOP IT!! WAKE UP!!!" I said, before breaking down. He couldn't have been… I couldn't even think about it.

I felt someone lift me up onto my feet, but it wasn't Jack. Jack was kneeled down next to Charlie. I spun around and saw Michael, who seemed to be holding back the tears too. My attention turned back to Jack, who was doing something and shaking his head.

NO! Jack was giving up too. I couldn't take it anymore. Had they lost all faith?

The next thing I knew Jack was standing up and pacing. What was going on? "Jack?" I asked. He looked at me, and I could see it in his eyes.

"No!" I said angrily, trying to get closer to Charlie. "You can't give up on him! He isn't…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

I was on my knees next to Charlie. Ethan was gone. Stanley was gone. I felt so alone. Jack and Michael were there, but Charlie was… he was really dead. Wasn't he?

Grabbing onto Charlie's hand, I felt Jack move. It was so cold, I squeezed it. Nothing. "Damn it Charlie…" I cursed. I squeezed it again, and I could have sworn I felt him squeeze back. A small smile appeared on my face.

"He's not dead…" I said quietly.

I felt Jack try to lift me up off of the ground. "He's gone Claire…" Jack was so funny. Charlie wasn't gone. He had just squeezed my hand.

In response, I simply shook my head. I felt my hand break away from Charlie's as I was lifted up. Jack turned me around so I was looking straight at him. "He's gone Claire… Charlie's dead…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I didn't want to believe him. I refused to believe him. There was no way that Charlie was dead. He was just knocked out. That was all. Jack looked completely heartbroken; I could see it in his face. But… but…

It hit me like a train. Charlie was dead. Never coming back. It sent me into more sobs as I broke down in Jack's arms. He kept me standing up, but gravity wanted to pull me down. It was so much harder this time, because I could have… I should have done something to stop it. He was right there, and I was right here, when he died, and I should have done something.

But I didn't.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_I wish I could have told you,  
The things I kept inside,  
But now I guess its just too late.  
So many things remind me of you,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I miss you,  
This is goodbye,  
One last time.."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I had no clue how long it was until Jack said that we had to leave. I didn't need to leave. Charlie… I shook my head.

"Claire," he said, "You're being irrational."

No I wasn't. I wasn't being irrational. I was being perfectly… maybe he was right, but I couldn't leave. Not without Charlie. I shook my head.

"Claire. Charlie's… Charlie's dead. I can't do anything. Maybe if I had fancy lab equipment, but I don't Claire. We're in a jungle… we have nothing."

He was right. There was nothing he could do, but I should have done something. Anything. But I didn't. I felt paralyzed, I could barley move when my gaze passed over Charlie. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping. But I knew the truth. He wasn't.

"Claire. We need to get out of here, before we all get hurt… like Charlie." More tears fell. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to die, like I should have. If it wasn't for Charlie coming… they would have killed me.

If it wasn't for Jack and Michael coming, he probably would have killed me next. It would have been better than having Charlie dead.

"Claire. We have to go… the others are gonna be worried."

Painfully, I nodded.

"Good." he said, smiling genuinely. He helped me up and Michael helped me through the jungle area. I was still a mess, but I couldn't look back. If I would have, I would've realized what Jack had done.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come.."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We made it back to camp, and I collapsed on the beach, totally not caring at all. I just wanted to be left alone. I had been stripped of everything in… a few hours. Everything. Everything except my life, and now that felt like a heavy burden I didn't want to carry anymore.

If it wasn't for me, Charlie wouldn't be dead. Charlie would just be… Charlie.

The thought brought a small smile to my face, but it slowly faded away, just like everything else. Everything seemed so fuzzy. It was a disbelief that the happenings of the past few days had actually happened. It seemed so nightmareish. I didn't want it to have happened. I wanted to just wake up from it all.

But I couldn't. It had been real. Every little bit of it. I had been stripped of all I held dear on this bloody island. Everything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I didn't even know that my eyes had closed, but I fell into a dreamless slumber. I dreamed of nothing. I just woke up to find Sayid shaking me awake.

"Kate wants you Claire…" he said, also looking grief-stricken.

I nodded simply and slowly got up. The rest seemed to have done me some good. Sniffling slightly, I walked over to where I could make out Kate by the fire. She must have spotted me through the darkness, because she came rushing over.

Before I knew it, I was being wrapped up in a tight hug. I never thought of Kate as being a hugging person. I hugged her back.

When we broke away, I saw that she was crying. I didn't know that she had been there when they had found Charlie hanging from the tree. I didn't know anything of what had happened between when Ethan hung him from the tree and when I woke up to see Charlie right there.

The conversation was silent. There was no need to talk. The silence was comforting enough. It seemed to last for a long time before she broke it.

"We're going to have a memorial service for Charlie…" she said, her voice pained. "We… we wanted to know if you would say something."

I simply shook my head. She understood. I knew that she understood.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_I'll meet you there...._

And where I go you'll be there with me,  
Forever you'll be right here with me..

I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The day was long. Longer than any that I had ever been through before. Time seemed to be moving so slowly. It just never moved. I know that I was over reacting, but why shouldn't I be?

No one talked to me. I sat there alone, staring off into blankness. Trapped completely in my thoughts. As much as I wanted to be left alone, I wished that someone would have noticed my existence, instead of just ignoring me.

Jack probably told them to. Told them that I had gone through one of those… traumatic experiences and didn't want to talk about it. He was partially right.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon (I guessed) that Shannon came over. I had never really talked to the girl, but I knew who she was.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi…" I responded, turning my head to look at her. My neck was awfully stiff from sitting in one position for such a long time.

"How… how are you holding up?" she asked. I tired to read her, because the Shannon that I had observed never seemed to be that way.

I shrugged in response, going back to staring off into space. I just found it funny that of all people to come over and talk to me, it was Shannon, the stuck up little rich snot.

"You could talk to me, ya know…" she said, sounding a bit annoyed. "We're kinda in the same boat here."

"Excuse me?" I said almost immediately, turning to look at her. She hadn't lost her best friend or her baby. She shouldn't be saying that she was in the same boat as me that was for sure.

"My brother," she said simply.

I looked at her, feeling bewildered.

"He disappeared… so did Locke. When you were kidnapped. They went out looking for you with Kate and Jack. Only they… they never came back," she said, the girl fighting back tears.

Suddenly, I felt extremely sick. Why was I so important? Because of me… Charlie was dead. Locke and Boone were missing… and Charlie was dead. How could I have caused so many things to happen?

"I'm… I'm sorry…" I managed to choke out. I felt my empty stomach begin to turn. I shouldn't have even listened to that physic. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be on the island, and I wouldn't have messed up so many people's lives. Shannon was a direct example about that.

Tears began to fall as I felt the little contents in my stomach coming up.

"It isn't your fault you know…" Shannon said. I shook my head as the contents reached my mouth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_No matter where life takes me..  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you..  
I'll meet you there..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shannon stayed for a while. We didn't talk. Nobody seemed to talk too much anyways. At least not around me. The sick feeling stayed, but nothing happened because of it.

It became dark quickly, and there was a fire. Everyone was there. Even some of the people from the beach. "We're having some sort of memorial service for Charlie," Shannon said, her voice dry from not talking for so long. "You should come, ya know, get some closure or something…"

I shook my head once more. I couldn't go. It was too soon.

"No…" she said, trying to pull me up off the ground. "You need to come."

Stubbornly, I stayed where I was. She didn't get it. I couldn't go. I wouldn't go.

She ended up giving up and leaving me alone once more. I couldn't hear what was going on, but I'm sure that it was wonderful. I just knew that I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I didn't want to be a blubbering mess in front of everyone.

In the span of a few hours, my life had been changed drastically. One person had taken everything away from me. One person left me with nothing.

My baby was gone.

Charlie was gone.

All because of him. And if I run into him, ever, anywhere, I will kill him. I didn't care what it took. I would kill him. He stripped me of everything I had held dear… and if I could do anything about it, he was going to pay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_I'll meet you there...  
I'll meet you there.."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Fin._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: Well, that is all. I have finished it. I don't like the way I ended it per say, but hey… I did something I have never succeeded at doing before, so I am just a little but proud of myself for that. Damnit… I set myself up for a sequel… which may never be written… haha.

orange-tide – Haha. That was our entire conversation the other night. I ramble more than you do…

rah rah replica – awwww…well, I hope that part IV lived up to expectations. I hated writing it… but I did it.

Harper's Pixie – I have issues killing my favorite characters, but I did, and it was hard. I'm sorry that I made you sob… and… it was pretty intense to write (ask Ali) haha… the outcome was the same, and this was just as heart-wrenching to write.

Hradyzfreak – That movie was really predictable… but I couldn't have Charlie live because of the line "If it would have happened to anyone else, they would be dead" or something like that… but thanks for liking my story.

suspencer – that could be a sequel… but I don't know…

The Pirate Illusionist – Awwww… thanks so much…

Okay… I did some thinking while writing this… and I will write a sequel (possibly titled "My Guardian Angel" I will probably not use songs because it was hard, and a lot of time may have passed.

I still can't believe that I killed Charlie, but hey… I needed to prove to myself that I could.

Thanks for reading my fic, and I really hoped that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

That was really cheesy.

If you actually read this part please type GOAT in your reply… gracias…

Rockin' FluteTrumpet (aka. Kim)


End file.
